Chapter 401
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 401: Characters in Order of Appearance #Nagi Sanzenin #Kayura Tsurugino #Hayate Ayasaki #Maria #Ruka Suirenji - shown in flashback #Alice (Athena Tennousu) #Chiharu Harukaze #Hinagiku Katsura #Isumi Saginomiya Summary Nagi wakes up, having fallen asleep on the bus on the way to Kyoto. She explains to Kayura that she had a dream where her manga was shown in a weekly manga magazine as part of a 400th chapter celebration. Kayura remarks that is a strange dream, and she then explains that they still have a way to go until they can get to Kyoto, needing to stop at Shin-Aomori first, where they'll board a train to get to Kyoto. Nagi asks Kayura if it was really a good idea for her to have paid her bus fare, but Kayura doesn't care, since it's thanks for doing the translation for her father. Nagi reminds her, however, that when she mentioned that the AI for the game wasn't complete to Kayura's father, he became pale. Kayura says that they'll probably fall in debt because of this, but this doesn't seem to bug Kayura, who shrugs it off saying that it's just a debt. Eventually, Kayura notices that Isumi isn't present, but Nagi tells her not to worry. Back at the Violet Mansion, Hayate looks troubled, worried that Nagi might be in trouble at the moment. Maria comes in and asks him what's bothering him, and when he explains this, Maria says that Nagi is definitely in danger at the moment. Maria explains that Nagi is like a cat who's always lived inside, and as a result, she knows very little about the outside world. Hayate realizes that what Maria is saying is true, and that she'll probably get lost somewhere, but at the same time, he doesn't want to abandon Ruka. However, Maria rises up, and sets off to save Nagi herself. Hayate tells Maria that she's probably just as bad as Nagi when it comes to the outside world, frustrating her. However, Alice then comes in, and tells him not to worry, since she'll oversee everything. Before Hayate can voice any objections, however, the two set off, asking Hayate to take care of the Violet Mansion in their absence. Meanwhile, Hinagiku and Chiharu had previously arrived safely in Kyoto, having taken the bullet train from Tokyo Station directly to Kyoto. They wonder how Nagi could have arrived in Hokkaido from the same train they have taken, but they decide not to pursue the matter further and wonder what they can do to spend time. One of them suggests sightseeing, and they agree on this. Back at Tokyo, Alice asks Maria how they intend to get to Kyoto, and Maria suggests a taxi. Alice realizes that would actually get them there, but the trip would be long, which would be a problem since she gets carsick. Just then, Maria suggests chartering an airplane at a local airport. At one of the bus stops, Kayura reminds Nagi that just going on a trip won't be an interesting basis for any manga, and that she's going to have to do something to make the trip go in such a direction. With the break almost over, Kayura suggests that they get back on the bus. Inside the bus, headcount is taken, and everyone is determined to be present, and they depart. Kayura tells Nagi that there's no need to rush, and that she's sure that Nagi can win, but Kayura quickly realizes that Nagi wasn't there. Instead, Isumi had taken her place, much to her surprise. Meanwhile, Nagi was still at the bus stop, sitting on the bench. Trivia *While riding the bus with Nagi, Kayura is reading volume 26 of Yamikin Ushijima-kun. *It is revealed in this chapter that Alice is prone to getting car sick if she rides in a car too long. Navigation Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga Category:Chapters